


forever and always || asanoya

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, asahi is an anxious bean whomst overthinks everything, habbi pride though!!, i have never written asanoya before so i hope this is good??, this was p short tbh, yuu is always there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: so i found a prompt on tumblr,,,





	forever and always || asanoya

Asahi wakes up feeling worse than usual.

His throat is dry and it hurts to talk, his eyes are rimmed with red, his hair is messed up and he can't help releasing a strangled sob. Which hurts his throat even more, and the tears fall from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. 

He doesn't feel bad, he feels like _shit._ He grabs his phone, sending a quick message to Yuu.

_A: Yuu, can you come over?_

The message isn't immediately answered, and while he waits for Yuu to arrive, he starts thinking. _What if he doesn't love me? I'm pathetic, why would he? I'm too tall and clumsy and stupid and unattractive and plain and ill-favoured and hideous and unprepossessing and simpleminded and–_

His thoughts are cut off by another loud sob, followed by more tears, and he wraps his blanket tightly around himself. He doesn't notice the door open, or Yuu standing there, looking at him with so much _worry_ in his eyes. Asahi hiccups, and peers up through watery eyes at Yuu.

"Asahi, are you okay?" His boyfriend asks, hesitantly stepping closer. Yuu doesn't want to put Asahi in more of a panic than he already is, so he slowly approaches, speaking softly. "What's the matter, love?" 

"Why do you love me?" The question makes Yuu halt, right in front of Asahi. With a small smile, he sits on the bed next to him, cupping Asahi's cheek and wiping the tears off his face. 

"Why wouldn't I?" He answers simply, ignoring the small noise of protest from Asahi. "Shh, I'm not done. Your smile is the best I've ever seen. Your heart is the kindest in the world. And your soul is the strongest of all. And, of course," Yuu places a hand on Asahi's chest, making him flush. "The fact that you're _you._ That's why I love you."

Asahi's crying again, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks as he reaches up and pulls Yuu down for a soft kiss. "Thank you so much," He chokes out, and Yuu winces. 

"Don't talk, your throat probably hurts, I'll go get you some tea, okay? Stay there!" Asahi watches as his short boyfriend scrambles out of the room, and he sits up, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

When Yuu comes back with two cups of tea, he feels so grateful for his amazing boyfriend. Yuu hands him a cup, and he drinks it eagerly. 

"Don't even think about thanking me," Yuu instantly says. Asahi shakes his head and smiles.

"I was gunna say I love you." He mumbles shyly. Yuu flushes, his face almost as red as Asahi's. He presses his lips gently to Asahi's, almost dropping his cup. 

"I love you too, dork," Yuu grins, pulling back to inspect Asahi's face. "Forever and always."


End file.
